Abandonment of Love
by angelastoker
Summary: What happens when your true love leaves in the middle of the night and eosn't tell you where she goes?.... but she end's up being closer than you think?


Disclaimer : I do not own Hannah Montana. That belongs to Disney.

Miley Stewart-Martial sat on the beach as she watched her wife build a sand castle with their three year old twins Kayla Ray and Tanner Lee. She smiled as Mikayla looked up at her and motioned for her to help them. Miley sighed dramatically and pretended to not want to get up, and when the trio was least expecting it, the brunette got up, ran towards her family, and grabbed them all in a tight bear hug. Miley got the look on her face that told her wife and children she was about to do something. She picked them all up one at time, and threw them into the ocean. Kayla screamed and Tanner laughed as they grabbed onto Mikayla as she swam to shore. Mikayla gave Miley the look that simply said, "Miley Ray, don't you ever do that again! You could have hurt someone."

When the sun was going down, the small family got into Miley's red Mustang convertible and headed to their hotel. They were currently on vacation in Malibu, California, deciding to take a break from the hard life on their farm in Nashville, Tennessee. When Kayla and Tanner where put down for their afternoon nap, Miley and Mikayla snuggled on the couch.

The two women had fallen in love when Mikayla was on tour with Hannah Montana when they were both sixteen. Two years later, when they were eighteen, the girls married and applied for in vitro fertisation treatments. With the help of medical equipment, an egg was taken from both girls and nurtured to be paired as one and sperm from an anonymous donor was added. Having both girls eggs meant that both girls were biologically related to the twins. From Miley, Kayla got her smile, her middle name, and her eyes, while Tanner got his spunk and his adventuress spirit. From Mikayla, Kayla got obviously, her name, and her drive to be the center of attention, while her bothers acquired his eyes and his perfectionism. "Mik, I'm sorry about earlier. I was only trying to have fun. No one got hurt though so it's all good," Miley said smiling, but still with a slight look of shame on her face.

"Miley Ray Stewart, everything is not good. You could have really hurt someone! But thankfully, no one did get hurt, so I guess you can be forgiven this once. Just don't do it anymore," scolded the brown haired girl. Suddenly, the girls heard the twins calling for them so they got up from the couch and went to the room of their suite where their children were staying.

"Momma Miley, Momma Kayla! Come play with us!" the toddler's cried. Miley and Mikayla smiled and got down on their knees and played with the Lego's until Mikayla suddenly looked at the clock and noticed it was time to get ready to go to the airport to go back to Nashville.

When the family reached their ranch on the outskirts of Nashville, Miley walked to the stables and got her horse Blue Jeans from his stall while Mikayla went inside to unpack her things. Miley was riding her horse at a pace that was almost a run when suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hello?" she asked the caller.

"Miley Ray Stewart where are you?!" screamed the voice of Mikayla. Miley suddenly realized the sun was setting and she was a mile away from home. She sometimes went into a daze when she was riding horse.

"I'm riding Blue Jeans, he hasn't been out in so long. I'm sorry. I'll be home in a minute I promise. I love you." Miley hung up the phone and realized she had forgotten to tell Mikayla where she was. She got her phone out of her pocket and started to type a text message to Mikayla when suddenly Blue Jeans stated freaking out. "What's wrong boy? Is it an animal? What's wro- oh my god!" Miley looked up from her horse and saw a large mountain lion. Miley dropped her phone when she fell off of her horse. As soon as Blue Jeans felt that Miley was no longer riding her, he ran as fast as he could. Miley started to run but tripped over a root and feel and rolled down the hill. When the lion was gone, Miley stood and found that her leg was broken and she couldn't walk. She had managed to grab her phone and she text messaged Mikayla. _Saw a lion. Tripped and fell down the hill. Possibly broke my leg. Can you come get me? _She sent the message and instead of a reply, she saw Mikayla riding as fast as she could on her horse Superstar.

"Miley, oh my god!" Mikayla cried as she lifted her wife onto her horse and told her to hold on as they rode home.


End file.
